Dream To Reality
by bloodstained sweetheart
Summary: What happens when Kimiko has a terrifying dream? After the dream Kimiko will have to fight to prevent the events from becoming a reality... but who is waiting at the end? ChasexKimiko also implications of RaixKim.
1. A Terrifying Dream

**Xiaolin Showdown - Dream to Reality**

**Chapter 1**

Thunder was crashing outside around dojo the winds had picks up flying at high speeds. Were as everything inside the dojo was deadly quiet there was no sound except from Kimiko who was creeping around the corners her thoughts being to everyone who she thought were in bed. She jumped as a sudden wave of thunder crashed around the dojo and the lightning which was going haywire was blinding her. All of a sudden she heard a crash coming from the Shen Gong Wu vault and she realized then that something must have been wrong as she quickly dashed towards it. Little did she know that she was too late, as she reached the vault there was blood everywhere. The walls were stained crimson as it lit up with every lightning strike that seemed to pass. Kimiko looked towards the open vault to see Master Fung and Omi well what was left of them. The little bald monk was hanging from the door frame by his robes, he looked like a bloody doll as his clothes were all tattered and there was a huge gash on his throat that looked like it was the final blow. Kimiko screamed and backed away from the carcass of her former friend which lead her to trip over something, as she regained her bearings she looked at the things she had previously tripped over and laying on the floor was Master Fung. He was lay in a pool of his own blood with his shirt was ripped open a slash down his chest. This horrifies Kimiko as she grew wide eyed at the scene before her and she could only imagine what had happened to Clay and Raimundo. Before she could do anything else there was growling from the door were Omi was hung like a piece of laundry drying, three tigers were stood there bearing their claws ready to pounce as they began to approach Kimiko.

"Uh… n-no don't come any closer" screeched Kimiko whom had tears which were quickly getting ready to flow out of her eyes.

The Tigers didn't listen and instead crouched to the floor and pounced. Kimiko ducked the first one which lead to the second pinning her down, she fell on her back with a thud and the big cat got closer to baring its canines into her flesh.

Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut and shouted "Judolette flip FIRE" but as she slowly opened her eyes nothing happened, all that emitted from her hands were smoke which slowly drifted too the atmosphere.

The other two tigers began circling Kimiko and she was out of options, she had no clue why her element wasn't working but she was going to die right here right now if she doesn't do something. So with one smooth swoop Kimiko pushed her back further to the ground and planted her feet on the abdomen of the tiger as she pushed and flung it into the wall. The other two tigers lunged at her, with the first tiger she jumped and rolled it over her back smashing it in to the floor. The second tiger was being wary and cautiously approached her before finally pouncing at her which Kimiko avoided by springing over, she landed on the floor and the tiger changed at her again. Kimiko ran towards the tiger and skidded underneath whilst rapping her legs around it and flipping bashing it also in to floor knocking it unconscious. As she looked around the room she noticed all the damage that had been caused a tiger had broken through the wall which she didn't know she was that strong, and the other two tigers had made dents in the floor.

"I-I g-guess these are what killed Mater Fung and Omi" sobbed Kimiko as she repeatedly looked between the two dead bodies hoping they would come back too life.

Just then a loud raw was heard through out the whole temple, Kimiko looked around trying to detect the source of the raw as she looked at the tigers and registered that the noise wasn't from them. She walked out the doorway leaving the corpses of Omi and Master Fung behind as she glanced down the corridor and saw a shadow, this shadow looked menacing it was on the far end of the corridor so she couldn't tell what it was but she was scared. Kimiko started to back away from the shadow which followed her every movement she wouldn't take her eyes off it as it rawed again Kimiko took off in a sprint for the opposite direction to get as far away from this monster as possible. Her sprinting finally stopped when she hit outside not noticing it she had a look at her surroundings, bending down she put her hands on her legs as she refilled her lungs with much needed oxygen. She finally glanced and had a horrific sight Clay was dangling through one of the temple windows his hat was a mere few inches from his lifeless body. Raimundo was swimming in his own pool of blood literally as he was left face down in the koi pond. Kimiko was so distraught Rai was dead and she loved Rai, she forgot all her emotions and ran over to him climbing into the koi pond. Kimiko tuned his body around and saw his white lifeless eyes she couldn't help it anymore she let the tears drip freely from her eyes as she cradled his dead body. She closed his eyed still cradling his motionless body not letting anyone near it, as she looked at him she lead down and places a kiss upon his lips. His lips were as cold as ice but she just kept pressing on holding him tighter and tighter.

Suddenly Kimiko's perfect moment gets ruined as the monster slashed at her shoulder causing a gash, she screams in pain as drops Raimundos body's. Stumbling out of the pond she falls and rolls around to see the monster torturing her, her eyes open wide and she gasps as she thunder and lightening crashes. Kimiko begins to crawl backwards cradling her injured shoulder whilst shaking her head tears beginning to stream from her eyes she knows its game over. The monsters claws reach above its heads as it rushes down at high speed ready to deal the final blow to Kimiko.

"CCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


	2. A Jittery Start

**Chapter 2**

"CCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Kimiko as she woke up sweat pouring from every visible place on her body. She couldn't believe she had such a horrid dream like that and what made it worse was that it seemed so real, sighing Kimiko had to deal with her problems some other way and get up and go to breakfast.

As soon as Kimiko was ready in her usually red Xiaolin robes and had her hair put in her signature pigtails, she began to walk towards the kitchen to get some food. As she walked through the halls flashbacks from the night before came flooding back to her memory the pain the hurt the sorrow which caused her to sprint the rest of the way to the kitchen. Once entering the kitchen she came to a halt as the aroma of the food reached her nose only till she looked up did she realize that she was looking towards the ground.

"Hey Kim, you alright came down the hall pretty fast" smirked Rai as he shoved a big piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah Kim, you ran as fast as a buffalo at the county fair" spoke Clay using his Texas accent. He too was shovelling food into his mouth.

"Wha…" queried Kimiko as she didn't have a clue what the cowboy was going on about. "Eh… b-but I have to do my chores so I have to go now" stuttered Kimiko thankful to see her friends alive, she left the dining area in a rapid fashion before the three boys could ask any more questions.

"Hey Kim, don't ya want anything to eat" yelled Rai. But to no avail, due to the fact that all he saw was a dust cloud and Kimiko's fastly descending body running down the hall.

"That is most unfortunate, without any food a woman like Kimiko may get even weaker and collapse" stated Omi with his obnoxious tone.

"Yeah that's not helping Omi" grumbled Rai resting his head onto the back of his hand.

Whilst all the guys were talking about Kimiko's rushed departure with the pale skinned japanese girl, her heart was racing as she fell on the ground by the koi pond. She rolled onto her back facing the clouds watching them lazily drift by, at this moment in time she couldn't care less if this was the place were her beloved Rai was suppose to die. She saw no body and thus no reason to worry, anyway this was her favourite place she loved watching the koi splashing in the pond, on a hot day she would love to put her feet into the soothing water.

"Hmmm… Chase, why disturb my dreams" muttered Kimiko quietly to herself as she put her hands over her face.

She sat up and looked into her reflection, smiling at her self. Her smile fell to her realistic dream, this beautiful place the place she cherished was covered in blood. Her attention was quickly distracted by her PDA as if went of inside her pocket, she pulled it out and realized it was message from Keiko. She sat crossed legged in front of the koi pond and pulled up the message from Keiko it read;

**Hey Kimi,**

**How are you? Its been a while, so how is that Rai guy****…**** Have you two hit it off yet? Hey remember that guy from English, the like 2****nd**** cutest guy in class he recently asked about you. I told him you were with someone though, yeah that Rai guy haha he was so bummed. Everyone misses you from school, how long has it been like two years three****…**** hope you can visit soon, i****'****ll be waiting.**

**From**

**Keikei **

**xxx**

**P.S if you don****'****t start dating that Rai guy sometime soon I will have to come over there and shove him in a sack and bring him back to Japan****…**** he is totally hot eeeeee I have seen your pictures.**

"Hahaha awww Keiko, im guessing you got those pictures of all of us… hmmm but she must've focused on Rai. I wouldn't be surprise is she has random pictures on her wall." Laughed Kimiko re-reading the message Keiko had sent. After re-reading it like a billion times she settled for just replying to her.

**Hey Keikei,**

**Im fine, thank you for asking. What about you? I know we haven****'****t spoken for awhile I have just been busy lately. And no****…**** I am not currently dating Rai, yes that is his name not Rai guy or in extreme cases hottie. Ahhhhh really he asked about me no frikin****'**** way, didn****'****t he always like bully me with his total jerk of a mate. Im so glad that I am away from that school the guys around here are so better and before you ask well write yes Rai. I don****'****t know when I will pop into Japan next but if I get a chance i****'****ll be sure to pop by your house. Hopefully i****'****ll get a chance to go on face book tonight I can speak to you on messenger than properly. Kay well hope to speak to you soon.**

**From**

**Kimi**

**xxx**

**P.S Good luck in trying to get Rai in too a sack, he won****'****t come quietly but that doesn't mean that I won****'****t underestimate you. Heck didn****'****t you lock Steven into the locker room until he agreed to go with you to the 8****th**** grade dance.**

Satisfied with her reply Kimiko glanced towards the sky to see the few clouds drifting lazily by. There were no Shen Gong Wu that had revealed themselves recently and so no problem to worry, but that still didn't mean she could let her guard down she had learnt that from her past experiences. Sighing Kimiko didn't know what else to do so she turned back to her PDA and decided to spy on any evil that may decide to arise, especially a part lizard man whom had been in her thoughts the whole day. She still had the _Eye of Dashi _and the _Mind Reader Conch _which she 'borrowed' from the Sheng Gong Wu vault. She tapped the screen on her PDA and was transported virtually into the screen, as she was floating about she searched the huge area for Chase's mind. When she finally came across it second thoughts came across her mind but soon faded as she plugged herself in and looked into his mind. Chase was currently training with Wuya who was constantly bugging him about some Wu that may have appeared. This shocked Kimiko as she hadn't heard of any Wu in a while although this may have been a new Wu which Dojo may have not picked up on yet. Kimiko listened closely onto the conversation to try and decipher what they were talking about.

"Come on Chase, please this Wu could bring down those Xiaolin Monks once and for all" Screeched Wuya who was lay next to Chase's pond playing with the water.

"Hmmm if this Wu is as powerful as you say and could take down the monks, it might be worthwhile" spoke Chase with his eyes closed as he continued his training. He stopped and walked over to stand in behind Wuya.

"So your going to get this Wu for me" purred Wuya looking up towards Chase.

"No we are getting this Wu for me and that is the end of it" angrily responded Chase glaring down at Wuya. "This Wu, it is the _Grim Reaper _correct" Wuya nodded to this.

"Ah yes C-chase, it is able to take the life of any living thing… mortal or immortal" informed Wuya. As soon as she said this Kimiko gasped with a wide eyed expression.

"Yes correct, now please leave me to get ready… we will depart as soon as possible" commanded Chase as Wuya scurried out of the room.

As soon as Wuya had left the room which Chase stood it became deadly quiet, Kimiko was getting chills running down her spines by just watching him standing there. As she floated in cyber space she looked towards Chase, he looked up and towards Kimiko whilst looking her directly in the eyes. She didn't realized how this could be possible as she was inside his mind but right now at this moment he was looking her dead in the eyes. His golden eyes into her blue ones this made her shiver and quickly exit out of his mind.


	3. Mayan Hell

**Chapter 3**

As she floated in cyber space she looked towards Chase, he looked up and towards Kimiko whilst looking her directly in the eyes. She didn't realized how this could be possible as she was inside his mind but right now at this moment he was looking her dead in the eyes. His golden eyes into her blue ones this made her shiver and quickly exit out of his mind.

"W-what was that" questioned Kimiko

She began to think about the matter at hand, with the dream from the night before and now Chase discovering her. As questions kept flooding her mind but Kimiko having no answers to them, she flopped on the ground not knowing what to do. At that moment a terrified dragon with three of Kimiko's best friends came racing up to her.

"Dojo what's the matter" panicked Kimiko although she already knew what he was going to say.

"B-big disaster" cried Dojo scratching his rear end which had a very unsightly rash on it.

"Dojo what's a big disaster" asked Kimiko who was genuinely panicking about Dojo's condition. She didn't know that this Shen Gong Wu would be this big a problem.

"I-it's the _G-Grim R-R-Reaper_" stuttered Dojo who was bawling around on the ground.

"Grim Reaper" echoed Kimiko, who didn't like to see Dojo like this. "What's he talking about, I can't understand him whilst he's like this" Kimiko asked towards the three boys.

"Well apparently its this ultra powerful Shen Gong Wu that could kill us all" explained Raimundo the leader who seemed to have a painfully worried look on his face.

"Yes I think Kimiko should sit this one in" remarked Omi who still hasn't gotten the hang of street slang. "As Kimiko is a girl, and girls can not deal with danger" Kimiko lost in thought paid no attention to Omi's sexist remark about her being a girl.

"Sit this one out" Raimundo answered angrily by his mistake.

"Sit out of were" Omi asked without knowing the proper response.

"Never mind Omi" responded Raimundo in a cross manner, since Raimundo is Omi's translator naturally. Aswell as Clays half witted remarks about pigs and buffalos would be just as hard to understand as Omi.

"What about this Shen Gong Wu?" questioned Kimiko acting dumbly because she really would rather keep her previous travels into a certain lizards mind a secret.

"T-This Sheng Gong Wu, is capable of taking lives mortal and immortal" explained Dojo whilst he was unravelling the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

On the Scroll it showed one figure holding a small statue of what looked like a Grim Reaper. A second figure then appeared in a puff of smoke opposite to the first figure, the first figure then held out its arms with the Shen Gong Wu pointed out towards the second figure. The second figure then dropped to the ground, as this scene played out on the scroll it widened Kimiko's eyes and made her gasp.

"This Wu seems mighty bad" Contemplated Clay, flicking his hat upwards to reveal the one eye that wasn't covered by his blonde hair.

"Well then lets stop talking and go to get it" Brightened Raimundo giving a thumbs up towards the rest of the group.

"We may have a problem" Wheezed Dojo as he carried on itching the rash which was expanding around his body at a rapid pace.

"What's up partner" asked Clay, reaching down to pick up the scaly lizard creature. Which by now half of his scales have already been pealed of due to the spreading rash.

"This rash is irritating, it has already progressed down my arms. I don't think I can fly you to the Wu" replied Dojo continuing his constant scratching whilst on top of Clays hat. Although the cowboy being less than pleased as scales floated down from where Dojo remained on his hat.

"Don't worry Dojo we'll use the _Silver Manta Ray_" reassured Raimundo "I'll go get it from the vault" Raimundo started to make his way towards the vault, until Kimiko stood in his way.

"U-um R-rai, i'll go get the _Silver Manta Ray_" stuttered Kimiko as she started backing away towards the vault, then without another word she quickly ran away from the rest of the group leaving nothing but a dust cloud in her place and her friends speechless.

After Kimiko had passed the corner avoiding her friends gazes she started to walk towards the vault. Her thoughts all getting mumbled in her head… Chase, The Wu, Her Dream, Chase. She stopped for a moment before thinking 'Wait did I just think Chase, twice… no, no it must've been a mistake' as her thoughts concluded she continued to walk the rest of the way towards the vault. Since she wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings she bumped into a person who was standing in front of her. Kimiko gazed up to whoever she had just bumped into as her eyes grew wide and a horrific look covered her face, standing in front of her was no one other than Chase Young.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kimiko as she suddenly fell to the floor and tried to get as far from the Demonic Monster as she could. Suddenly she felt his arms on her shoulder shaking her, then she snapped out of her trance and there in front of her replacing Chase was Master Fung.

"Kimiko, is something the matter" asked Master Fung with a concerned expression placed upon his face.

"Ummm…uh…uh" stuttered Kimiko standing up, she looked around to gather her surroundings and realized she must have been day dreaming. As she dusted a few bits of dust from her robes she looked back up towards Master Fung. "I-I have to get going… Haha need to get the _Silver Manta Ray_, bye" and with that she started to walk away heading towards her first destination, the vault.

As Kimiko descended down the stairs to the vault her thoughts somewhere else making her stumble a few times, which could have made her fall to the darkness of the bottom of the vault. She eventually stopped in front of the compartment that held the _Silver Manta Ray_, as she slightly pressed the compartment and it opened she grabbed it. She also decided to grab the _Falcon's Eye_ for added precaution, after she retrieved it she slipped the _Falcon's Eye _in her robes and left.

xXx

As the _Silver Manta Ray _swiftly cruised over the Atlantic Ocean the four monks began talking about there next destination… and what would await them.

"Dojo were are we heading" asked Raimundo bored from having to travel over 8000 miles in order to get this Wu.

Dojo who tagged along so that he could show the young monks the way to the Wu simply replied "Its in Yucatan"

"Yucatan?" questioned Raimundo who had a puzzled look on his face as he was scratching his head like Dojo was speaking another language.

"It's a continent in Mexico" replied Kimiko tapping a few things on her PDA pulling up a image as she showed it to Raimundo. "This is Yucatan" pointed out Kimiko

"Great no beach, its practically a jungle" sighed Raimundo resting his head on his arm glancing out at the ocean.

"Well buck up Rai, you look sadder than a sack full of hammers" comforted Clay as he patted Raimundo on the back which made him jolt out of his seat.

"Waaaaaa" wailed Raimundo as turned around to glare at Clay who just returned a sheepish look to him.

"I don't get it what do you mean hammers, I don't see any hammers" questioned Omi in his 'I don't get your type of speaking' way, as he peered over the seat.

"Hey Omi, if your looking at us… then who's driving this thing?" asked Kimiko as she just layed her PDA down on her lap because she of course was sat in the back next to Clay. A few seconds passed after Kimiko had asked her question and Omi blinked a few times before opening his mouth.

The _Silver Manta Ray _then went out of Control, it went up down left and right. The four monks didn't know if they were the right side up or wrong side down. As Omi turned back towards the steering mechanism to get this thing into its right position, as all the four monks screamed for there lives "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

xXx

After all of the monks had reached Yucatan, alive. They had landed in the middle of a thick dense jungle. Climbing out of the _Silver Manta Ray_ Dojo started to act funny, he was twitching and rolling about on the floor.

"Wow wee Dojo your rolling on the floor like you have just taken a big helpin' of crazy pills" laughed Clay

"Its not my fault, this Wu is very close by" gasped Dojo getting of the floor still a little twitch in his step as he managed to point the direction of the Wu.

All of the monks plus one very twitchy and rashy dragon set out through the dense jungle with Raimundo at front cutting the vines and leaves with tiny blades of wind using his _Blade of the Nebula_. They come out of the jungle and faced with a very steep wall and a cave which is directly in front of were they are standing. The cave is shaped like a demented smiley face with two circular holes surrounded by moss and jungle leaves. Underneath these two holes is a longer one which would make up the mouth to this smile.

"Its in there" shouted Dojo as he pointed his which once was scaly and now is pink and flabby finger to the three holes that are in the wall.

"Kay, then lets go get it" cheered Raimundo as he was about to climb into the hole.

"I wouldn't be that fast, these holes lead to a vast network of underground and underwater caves" mentioned Kimiko, Raimundo stopped his decent into the hole and climbed out. As Kimiko kept tapping on her PDA for the billionth time during this trip.

"What'cha talkin' about?" asked Raimundo who seemed to have a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well it seems that the Mayans believed that hell was a very specific place and that it was located in these network of tunnels" concluded Kimiko as she slipped her PDA back into her side purse, so she wouldn't lose it.

"Hmmm what a fitting place for this Wu to be located" nodded Omi

"You can say that again partner" chimed Clay

"So, how do we go in there without getting lost" asked Rai, looking towards the rest of the monks seeing if they have any ideas.

"Well we have this 'ere lil buddy which will help us to find the Wu" piped up Clay as he motioned to Dojo.

"Yeah, then we could just make little marks on the wall or something to find our way back" laughed Kimiko finishing Clays sentence as she high fived Clay.

After sorting out how they would find the Wu, they set out into the cave to search for it. Once entering the cave it was slim so the monks had to walk in single file with yet again Raimundo as he is the leader first and Dojo wrapped around his arm showing him the way. They carried down walk way after walk way with the road getting narrower and narrower, scattered across the ceiling and floors lay decaying bones which were infested with all types of parasites. It had seemed like they were walking for hours until Kimiko noticed something strange.

"Hey guys, didn't we put this mark on the walls some time ago" asked Kimiko pointing to the pink glittery pen mark which came from Kimiko's side purse. "Were not lost are we Dojo?"

"Um… no, at least I don't think so I can still feel the Wu" faltered Dojo looking around the spooky cave unevenly.

"Well that's good enough for me" laughed Raimundo as he continued to stroll further in to the depths of darkness in the cave.

They kept walking for who knows how long, until they reached a giant opening. This opening had a hole at the top, this allowed enough light through to light up the cave so that it shone a luminous golden colour. Although the opening wasn't big enough to allow a person to fit through. Through out this giant opening of the cave there were bones sticking out from everywhere in the walls; arms, legs skulls. Scattered across the variety of the room. In the centre there was a shining golden lake which was lit up by the light in the middle of this lake there was a pedestal but upon the pedestal lay nothing as what was once there is now gone.

"The Wu should be here" questioned Dojo jumping from Raimundos arm to have a look around the pedestal. The monks followed him and stood by whilst Dojo left to take a closer look at the pedestal, at that instant they heard laughing as all four monks turned around in shock they realized who had took the Wu… Chase.


	4. Tricked into a Showdown

**Chapter 4**

"The Wu should be here" questioned Dojo jumping from Raimundo's arm to have a look around the pedestal. The monks followed him and stood by whilst Dojo left to take a closer look at the pedestal, at that instant they heard laughing as all four monks turned around in shock they realized who had took the Wu… Chase.

In Chase's hand he held the _Grim Reaper _which shone in the light of the cave. He chuckled before exiting throughout one of the many vast hole through the caves. Omi was ready to chase after him but at that moment Raimundo Grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"No point in going after him, if we do we'll just get lost" mentioned Raimundo looking down to Omi as he bowed his head in defeat.

"That is properly that rotten snakes plan" yelled Clay pulling his hat down

"Don't worry, I'll go after him… I have a plan" winked Kimiko as she ran in the direction Chase fled before disappearing into the thick darkness.

"KIMIKO!" called Raimundo trying to locate Kimiko although to his displeasure she was already out of hearing. "We better get outside and wait for her there" to that Clay and Omi nodded in response and the three left the cavern to make there way outside.

xXx

After Kimiko left from the other guys she swiftly pulled the _Falcons Eye_ from her pocket and attached it to her eye allowing her to look through the solid walls of the cave. She continued to run through the quietness of the cave with the only sound being the dripping of water from the stalactites and her foot steps splashing in the shallows of the cave water that echoed throughout the entire cave. As Kimiko kept running throughout the cave she looked around through the walls to try and locate Chase. Fortunately as she came up to the furthest wall she could see Chase, but one thing was strange to her he wasn't moving, not trying to get out of the cave just stood there. She slowed down and kept her distance from the wall just in case he was planning a trap. But to her surprise Chase did nothing he just turned around and smirked, it was like he was provoking her. Kimiko getting annoyed mainly due to that Wu and Chase's, well everything… did the only thing she could.

"Wudai Mars Fire" Screamed Kimiko as a fury of fire ball flew from her hands and blasted into the wall, causing the whole wall to collapse. With that Chase took off once again but this time Kimiko was in close pursuit. Kimiko was gaining closer and closer to the immortal reptile until she was blinded by a light, when her vision started returning to her she realized that she had arrived outside. She realized that she was no longer and the entrance where the four monks had first stepped foot within the tomb. She was somewhere else, this place had no trees where the entrance laid inside the rainforest. She was in a dessert as the heat started to bounce of her shorts she could see a visible bead of sweat dribble its way down her forehead. Kimiko started contemplating whether or not to go back inside the ruins and look for the boys until a shining of something blinded her eyes once again. Shielding her eyes with her hand she looked towards the shining and her mouth hung slightly open and she realized it was Chase standing on a nearby sand dune. His armour was glistening in the sunlight which was bathing him in a healthy glow as Kimiko just stood there awe struck in his shadow. His hair was blowing slightly in the breeze with a single drop of seat dangling from his brow. Kimiko swore she hadn't seen anyone look more spectacular then right now, as she bit her bottom lip and stood her ground once remembering that this was one of her enemies and she should despise him.

Kimiko cleared her throat before speaking in a firm tone "CHASE… WHERE ARE WE?" as soon as Kimiko spoke this sentence she stuck to glaring at Chase. Chase's reaction was just a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Shouldn't you know, you were the one to follow me after all" mentioned Chase, still holding the _Grim Reaper _which was in his possession.

"I was trying to get back what should've been ours" spat Kimiko who was getting mildly frustrated by his Calmness.

"Your name doesn't appear to be on it" responded Chase, who calmly threw the Shen Gong Wu up from his left hand and swiftly with out moving a muscle caught it in his right hand.

"We... erm… we got there first, so it is rightfully is ours" pointed Kimiko whose face was going a unique shade of red from the anger that was surfacing by just being alone with Chase. Not to mention the anger she already had for him due to that nightmare and the trying to turn Omi evil incident.

"If I recall whoever win a Xiaolin Showdown, gets to take it" smugly replied Chase bending over offering Kimiko the Wu. "Care to try"

Kimiko's hand began to reach for the Wu as she thought beating him would really impress the boys and shut Omi up with his sexist comments and show him that girls are just as good as boys if not better. Until her hand froze midair as she contemplated "How do I know that if I lose you won't enslave me and turn me into one of your jungle cats"

Chase just grinned to this and replied "Do you have so little trust in your abilities." Smirked Chase as he bent down a little lower so he was eye level with Kimiko "Besides I think you would look cute as a cat"

Kimiko gasped and turned even redder not by anger but by embarrassment as a bright blush painted her cheeks. 'What the- is he coming on to me. Impossible he is what… 1500 years old and im… way younger, maybe my ears heard wrong. He could of wanted me as a cat for all sorts of reasons… because im a capable fighter, not because I would look cute' was all that was running through her mind and she couldn't focus on Chase at all. Although in front of her Chase was getting slightly annoyed and repeatedly clicked his fingers in front of her face to awaken her from her trance.

"Your wasting time monk" Chase looked down to the Wu then back up towards Kimiko smirking. "Very well if you don't want to I'll take it and leave" Chase turned his back and started to walk off towards the sand dunes. "Besides I doubt a female would be able to beat me" Chase knew her temper would get the better of her as he saw a pattern from keeping a surveillance on the monks at the temple and the one thing he found in common was that she hated the sexist comments Omi occasionally threw at her.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE"

Chase heard the petit girl scream from behind him shortly after hearing that he could sense the scorching heat of a few dozen fire balls heading his way which he dogged at ease and landed swiftly behind her.

"Temper temper" taunted Chase smirking as he lay his hand on Kimiko's shoulder shocking her.

Kimiko shocked suddenly lashed out a side ways kick that was suppose to hit Chase's side, unfortunately Chase caught her foot with his right hand after dispensing the Wu into his left.

"Let go dammit" cursed Kimiko struggling to get free of his grip to no avail, she contemplated whether or not to kick him with her other leg but if he caught that one she would end up flat on her butt. So she dismissed the idea. "Why do you want to fight me anyway? Wasn't Omi the one you were interested in" questioned Kimiko as Chase dropped her leg.

"Yes, at first" He started "But it is always best to know your enemies strengths and weaknesses" smirked Chase looking directly into Kimiko's eyes "Plus I have my eye on a more interesting prey" As he finished this sentence he licked his lips this motion sent a shiver down Kimiko's spine.

Stood astonished by his last few words Kimiko thought 'Hmmm… I should do the showdown, its better then letting him get away for good with the Wu. Plus if I challenge him then I get to pick the showdown. Narrowing her eyes she roughly grabbed the Wu that was in Chase's possession. Although before she was going to challenge him the wind picked up and made the sand under there feet stir so it was uneven, this caused Kimiko to topple on top of Chase. After the wind died down she sat up and brushed the few stray bits of sand of her before realizing were she was. Her sapphire eyes stared into his golden orbs and it was like that until Chase coughed.

"How long do you plan to stay on top of me" grunted Chase who narrowed his eyes upon Kimiko who was trying to hide her blush as is.

"Oh… um… sorry" apologised Kimiko sliding of Chase keeping her eyes to the floor as she was too embarrassed to make eye contact. 'Hey wait, since when do I say sorry to him isn't he on the hay lin side' as soon as these thoughts processed threw her mind and she could see that chase had stood up, she followed then glared at him.

"So what did you want before you dragged me down into the sand" asked Chase as he finished brushing himself down and looked towards Kimiko who was glaring at him.

"I didn't drag you down intentionally" gasped Kimiko trying to explain her self, but she knew nothing would work. "I just wanted to… have a showdown and if I ya know challenged you, I could have picked it." giggled Kimiko nervously looking away because she didn't want to look at his eyes since she knew they would be smirking in a mocking way.

"Hmmm I see, I still want to have a showdown with you. I will let you choose the showdown" smirked Chase holding out the Shen Gong Wu as a gesture for Kimiko to take it. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing a hold of the statue. As it began to glow.

"Chase I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" Smirked Kimiko.

"I accept, I wager my Serpent's Tail for your Falcon's eye" replied Chase

"The Game will be sand surfing first to reach the finish wins" after Kimiko spoke this the black haired man nodded, before they both yelled…

"GONG YI TAMP PAI"


	5. Showdown Failure

**Chapter 5**

"GONG YI TAMP PAI"

Once they both had shouted these words the scenery changed. The sand got more dense and the two of them started to sink into it before two wind surfing boards drifted too them. They jumped onto the two boards as the sand turned runnier, just like sandy water. Kimiko was ready in her blue ninja suit with her respectable element imprinted on it. A platform made of dried dead bark was floating some distance in the air, stood on it was Omi, Raimundo and Clay aswell as Dojo who was wrapped around Clays neck. The four of them held surprised faces seeing as they had no ideas how they had gotten to there current position. Until they finally realized that they had been dragged into a showdown between there very own fiery dragon and the dark prince.

"KIMIKO!" Shouted the dragon of wind from where he stood atop the dead bark platform. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He then asked confusion plainly evident on his face.

Kimiko glanced up briefly at her friend before replying "What does it look like?"

Raimundo just gave of a simple shrug and answered "It looks like your in a showdown with Chase" sighing after that answer "You know he is stronger than you"

Kimiko's temper flared from Raimundo's last statement that the boys could feel the heat radiating off her from were they stood. "What about when I pretended to be Jack, I kicked his butt." finishing off this sentence she pointed a finger at Chase stating the point.

"That was a fluke" was all Raimundo said after that.

"Yes Kimiko a fluke, seeing as your female arm couldn't possible-" before Omi could finish his sentence Clay held his hat over the little monks mouth as not to anger the girl any more than Raimundo has already.

'Jeez I don't know what I see in him… I know Omi has a reason seeing as he has been locked in the temple all his life and im like the only girl he has seen. So he stereotypes a lot… but that doesn't mean Raimundo should say that either, I only did it for Jack ugh. When I get back to the temple he is getting a whole can of butt whopping or maybe worms in his bed, better yet Dojo's litter box faeces.' thought Kimiko as she noticed that the wind had picked up at a rapid pace. "Hmmm guess I should go then, see ya at the finish line then" with that Kimiko manoeuvred her board through the watery sand towards the finishing line, leaving Chase in her tracks or so she thought.

Kimiko thinking she had left Chase in the dust continued to wave her way through the grain type water. That was until her board became shaky and unbalanced, looking around for the reason why her board had became unstable her eyes fell behind her to realize Chase was no were in sight. Returning her eyes to the finish line the sun was reflecting of something shiny, blinking a few times she saw a figure in front of her and not just any figure Chase Young. She had no idea how he had gotten in front of her seeing as she had left him at the start.

"C-Chase h-how?" inquired Kimiko regaining control of her wind surfing board.

"Serpents Tail" was all he replied with before speeding off towards the finish line.

Kimiko stared wide eyed towards Chase shock plainly evident on her face, she knew that if she lost the guys would be totally right about her not being a match for him. If he used the Serpents Tail that explains the shakiness of my board. 'What is he planning…' thought Kimiko 'after all he did call the Shen Gong Wu a crutch for true power'

Kimiko determined to win placed her hands behind her back and as soon as she did that fire catapulted from her hands. She teared through the sandy sea which splashed over her feet as she manoeuvred closer to Chase and the finish. Chase glanced behind her seeing her swiftly approaching, only it was too late as Chase has passed the finish smirking a second later Kimiko had passed the finish. Then the whole scenery had changed back to what it had previously been like, the sandy sea had turned thicker as it was before. Seeing as Kimiko was still travelling at a fast pace she wasn't able to stop her self when the Showdown scenery was fading away and her wind surfing board had disappeared that her feet lifted from the floor and she face planted into the sand dune which was opposite from were the finish to the Showdown use to be. Pulling her head out of the sand she turned around glaring at the lizard man who just stood there smirking holding the Serpents Tail and his two new acquired Shen Gong Wu in hand.

"Way a go Kim you just lost the Falcon's Eye and the new Wu" snapped Raimundo who glared between Kimiko and Chase.

The feminine monk who was spitting sand from her mouth at the time clearly replied with a frown "Look im sorry, that guy is just a old man so he should act like one"

"There is no logic in that"

"So…" she shrugged and continued to spit odd bits of sand out of her mouth. Turning around she glared a Chase "I hate you" she spat out along with another helping of sand.

Smirking Chase held up the Shen Gong Wu that he had newly required, turning as he was about the leave he turned his head so only his eye was visible and muttered "There is a fine line between love and hate" with that he teleported from the scene of the Showdown leaving four monks and one dragon stunned by his last words.

"What was that about?… Kimiko" questioned Raimundo who was looking directly towards Kimiko.

"I-I don't know" stuttered Kimiko who looked as shocked as the rest of the Xiaolin Monks plus one dragon.

After the monks snapped back to reality, Dojo ranted about how there lives were over since Chase had acquired the 'Grim Reaper.' All that Kimiko could think about during his rant was 'Boy is he right.' After Clay managed to calm down the slithering reptile the four Xiaolin monks climbed onto his back and made there way back to the temple. Kimiko, awaiting a scolding and punishment from Master Fung since she let her anger run wild… again.


	6. Facebook Chitchat

**Chapter 6**

Once Dojo landed at the temple Master Fung was stood there waiting in a calm posture that made the four disappointed monks worry. After they dismounted Dojo he reverted back to his small self and the four of them presented there selves in front of there Master with a frown on there face.

"Is everything all right young monks?" asked Master Fung who looked at all of the monks in order from Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay which included Dojo who was wrapped around Clay's neck.

After the question was asked Kimiko stood forward much too her dismay her gaze was dead set on looking at the floor. "No… im sorry Master Fung, I-I lost the Wu"

"Is this true Kimiko"

Raimundo looked at the feminine monk and the regret from what has happened in the past few hours floating in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the line which the other monks were still stood in. "She didn't lose the Wu, I foolishly challenged Chase… and I lost" muttered Raimundo who kept his grip firmly on Kimiko's arm.

"Is this true?" questioned Master Fung who looked between the two.

"N-no, he is just covering for me" sighed the blue eyed female closing her eyes to take a breath.

"I see" processing this information the monks master began to rub his temples in frustration and signalled for the monks including Dojo to leave except Kimiko.

The only feminine monk keeping her eyes on the ground saw her friends feet slowly depart. Once she finally found the courage to look up to her Master he had his back towards her and signalled for her to follow him. The both of them headed towards a single bench which was opposite from the glistening koi pond, the pond was gathering the last few strands of day light as the sun was setting over the horizon.

"Sorry Master Fung… my anger got the best of me, yet again" sighed Kimiko relaxing as she sat down on the bench.

"It is ok young monk" smiled the older man down at his student. "You will have to find a way to manage your anger, try meditating"

The petite monk giggled at the humour the older man was lacking "I will try" brushing some imaginary dust of her clothes the younger girl was getting ready to leave before her Master's voice pulled her to look at him again.

"However we will have to try to get that Shen Gong Wu back, it is off grave importance" Master Fung pointed out sternly "For your punishment, you will be cleaning the entire temple. Top to bottom every Saturday for the next two months"

"BUT MASTER FUNG THAT IS SO NOT FAIR" whined Kimiko who pleaded with her Master for a shorter punishment. Considering Saturdays is the only day off she has from training with exceptions for going to search for Shen Gong Wu.

"No it fit's the severity of the situation, unless you want me to make it longer" confirmed Master Fung who just simple placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Ok" grumbled Kimiko who just stomped off after giving her reply. 'Considering what the Shen Gong Wu's ability is I'm surprised he hasn't given me a more severe punishment to begin with' was all Kimiko contemplated.

After having her conversation with Master Fung the porcelain girl had a quick bath before retreating into her cubical. Once inside her cubical she remembered that she was going to speak to her best friend Keiko on Facebook. Before login she checked her PDA too see if there was any messages from Keiko she should read before login. Luckily her PDA was flashing which meant that she had received a message so she hastily tapped a few buttons to bring it into view.

**Hey Kimi,**

**Im fine Kim thank you :D Awww Why aren't you Dating that extreme hottie? You know sooner or later he will go back to hottie town and you will never see him again. He will then get married, live a happy life get two children called Quavo and Sue and he will just call you around to babysit whilst they go out on a anniversary or something too make more babies. Since he will expect you to have no plans and you will turn into a lonely cat lady with 50 odd cats and girl let me tell you, cats do nothing for your complexion. Ohhhhhhh yeah that guy did bully you but he has turned so nice since you left, most people thing it was just so he can express his true feelings. You know despite his status in school he has only had one girlfriend, maybe he is just not good at expressing his true feelings. Sure Kim I'll be on Facebook tonight around 9ish is that fine :D**

**From**

**Keikei**

**xxx**

**P.S Oh I have my way in getting him into that sack ;) Errr BTW I didn't intentionally lock Steven into the locker room he was just ehm in there when I slid the key in the lock and turned it clockwise. It wasn't like he was bound in there with ropes and held against his will.**

Giggling Kimiko finished reading the message 'Oh Keiko, how I worry' laughed the blue eyed female monk finishing off her thoughts 'she is an A+ student and smart as hell but the way she acts makes you think…' she didn't bother to reply as the time came to 8:55pm, instead she decided to login to facebook. Once she was in, she looked through her notifications, messages and friend requests seeing it was awhile since she was last online till the person she wanted to speak to popped up.

**Keiko Kimura:** Hey Hey Kimi :D

**Kimiko Tohomiko:** Hey Keikei :D

**Keiko Kimura: **How are youuuuuu?

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **Im fine thank you, what about you?

**Keiko Kimura: **Im good thanks for askin'

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **I received your message, I didn't send ya one back seeing as it was 8:55 and I would be speaking to ya on here. I didn't appreciate the fact that in your mind I was a lonely cat lady though.

**Keiko Kimura: **Whattttttttt? That was my fav part D: considering in my mind Rai-the-hottie ended up with me and we had a wedding on the beach. So romantic.

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **…

**Keiko Kimura: **What?

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **Nothing, nothing. Just your imagination.

**Keiko Kimura: **So you collected any more of them Shen Gong Wu things lately?

Kimiko just tilted her head back after she read that sentence and thought back to her encounter with Chase and the Wu she had recently lost. She had told Keiko everything seeing as she is her best friend and has been since they first met in High School. She even told her why she came to this temple and about the Wu, she didn't believe her at first until Keiko got caught in the middle of a Showdown.

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **No… I managed to lose one. A powerful one, so the boys may never trust me again.

**Keiko Kimura: **Awww talk about it Kimi, it might make you feel better.

'She has a point' was all Kimiko thought before she typed her next sentence.

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **It was Chase I lost it too.

**Keiko Kimura: **You mean that other fittie.

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **He is not fit, he is one of our enemies and what made it worse was that he tricked me into a Showdown. He took the Falcon's Eye and the Grim Reaper.

**Keiko Kimura: **Yeah… I don't know what those things are that he took. But how did he trick you.

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **He made me angry at him so I grabbed the Wu… before the Showdown though I fell on top of him, it was blaintly due to the wind.

**Keiko Kimura: **Awww Kimi blaming the wind for pulling moves on a much older guy Hahaha :D

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **KEIKEI!

**Keiko Kimura: **Haha ok I'll act serious, so what does the Wu you lost do?

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **Ehm it kills who ever it is pointed towards when ever its name is spoken.

**Keiko Kimura: **WoW creepy…

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **Yeah and thanks to me Chase has it. The last thing he said though still worries me.

**Keiko Kimura: **Don't put yourself down over it, get over it and try to get it back when you can :D Oh and what did he say?

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **Errr he said 'There is a thin line between love and hate'

**Keiko Kimura: **Haha maybe he does like you ;D

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **Don't be ridiculous Keikei… I have to go now tomorrow is Saturday and I have to clean the whole temple from top to bottom for losing the Wu.

**Keiko Kimura: **Awww Kimi I feel for you.

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **You don't have to be so over dramatic Hahaha Seeya Keikei

**Keiko Kimura: **Seeya Kimi. Oh and during Spring break you don't mind if I come for a visit, I need a break from school stuff.

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **Yeah sure that's fine, seeya then. Can't wait

**Keiko Kimura: **Bye Kimi xxx

**Kimiko Tohomiko: **Bye Keikei xxx

After login off her facebook she shut her laptop and smiled 'That's why she's my bestie, she so get's me' with that ending her thoughts a cough came from behind the curtains that separated her cubical from the hall.

"Come in?" confusedly asked Kimiko

Raimundo emerged through the curtains and stood a fair distance from were Kimiko was sat. He looked at the feminine monk and sat down beside her, she glanced up at him and good see guilt running through his eyes. 'What does he have to be guilty about?' thought Kimiko as she swivelled her body to face the brunette.

"Rai?" question Kimiko with a concerned look on her face "Is everything all right?" asked the porcelain girl who cautiously lay her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Im sorry…" apologized the brunette who kept his eyes on the floor avoiding the females gaze.

"Sorry about what" confusedly asked Kimiko who's concern grew even deeper.

"I… I shouldn't off let you go on your own, if you didn't this wouldn't of happened" sighed Raimundo running a hand through his hair.

"Its not a big deal, we'll get the Wu back" consoled the Dragon of Fire as she smiled at one of her closest friends.

The Wind Dragon seemed to get angry at that moment and for the first time since he entered the Fire Dragons cubicle he looked her in the eyes and clamped both of his hands onto her shoulders firmly clutching her.

"You don't understand, it was my fault. Im the leader, I should be protecting you" with every word his voice got louder till he was almost shouting.

"P-protecting me, I don't need protecting. Im capable of looking after myself" retorted Kimiko who simple glared at her friend.

"You never get anything do you" the older boys grip was slowly tightening on the fabric of Kimiko's pink silk pyjamas, she also noticed tears slowly approaching his eyes. Raimundo never cries, he always keeps a tough front so the tears slowly approaching shocked Kimiko even more. "When you ran after Chase I was worried… I couldn't stop thinking if you was ok or not."

"R-Rai" stuttered Kimiko shocked by the words he was uttering. "But I was fine…"

"YOU CAN'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM" yelled Raimundo who looked dead in her eyes, he returned his gaze back to the floor before uttering his final words so quiet that Kimiko had to strain her ears to barely hear what was being said. "Can't you see I have feelings for you…"

After he muttered those final words he left swiftly leaving a stunned Kimiko in his tracks. After she regained her composure it had turned too 11:00pm so she climbed into her futon with the events of the day playing over in her mind and Raimundo's last words before he left playing through her mind. With her mind being overworked from everything that's happened she drifted off to slumber hoping to have a peaceful night. Boy was she wrong…


	7. Sequal Dream

**Chapter 7**

With the events of the day playing over in her mind and Raimundo's last words before he left playing through her mind. With her mind being overworked from everything that's happened she drifted off to slumber hoping to have a peaceful night. Boy was she wrong…

xXx

Kimiko awoken in the bottom of the Shen Gong Wu vault she had no idea how she had gotten from her futon to this dark chamber. Her head was banging and with a piercing headache she started to climb up the spiral staircase. Once reaching the top she looked around the circle room to see in deserted.

"Where are those old monks that usually sit around here?" asked Kimiko to no one in particular.

The Dragon of Fire stared out of the window which over looked the room she was in, outside she could see a full moon… only this moon was red like blood with a pitch black sky surrounding it. All the girl thought at the time was that it was her imagination and so she walked out of the Shen Gong Wu vault carefree. As soon as she left someone was shouting and attempting to get her attention, she turned to try and locate the owner of the voice until she came face-to-face with Raimundo.

Once Raimundo reached Kimiko he stopped in front of her, hands on knees panting "Kim, what ya doin' standing around, were under attack"

"U-under attack, What you talking about? Everything was fine before I went sleep last night" questioned Kimiko as questions flooded through her mind of what happened and how the attack hadn't woken her up. "Where's Omi, Clay and Master Fung?" looking around she realized they were no where to be seen.

The Dragon of Wind was quiet, suspiciously quiet. It was killing Kimiko, she needed to know what had happened to her Master and friends as she was in suspense waiting for her friend to answer.

Finally the brunette answered "I-im sorry Kimiko, there gone" gasping Kimiko covered her mouth, with tears threatening to fall. "W-what's wrong with you, you saw Clay die in front off you eyes" lowering his eyes to the floor he sighed. "We've been in a war for the past few months"

"W-war?" stuttered Kimiko the shock plainly evident on her face.

The brunette simple nodded and continued "Ever since Chase got that Wu, he has been killing us off one by one" sighing he continued "Im afraid to say, its only me and you now"

It was then that the feminine monk took note of the male that stood in her presence. He had messy, greasy hair that had so many dead ends. Instead of his usual Xiaolin robes that he would be wearing to signify that he was the leader, he wore a plain white T-shirt which had faded to brown from all the mud that was stained on it. His pants were simple dark blue jeans with tears throughout the legs. Shoe wise, he wore some ratty converse with whole's throughout them. As Kimiko glanced up at his face she noted the mud and a slit on his right cheek, she didn't know how she got here but as she looked into a shard of glass on the floor she could see that she had a similar appearance to Raimundo. However her clothing design was simple jeggings, but just like Raimundo's they were ripped and shredded into pieces. She wore a zip up hoodie which was navy blue, although she couldn't recognize her T-shirt underneath it as the hoodie was zipped up most of the way. Her shoes however were combat boots, they seemed sturdy and were whole less. Her hair however was out of her normal pig tails and hanging mud covered just below her shoulders loosly, just like Raimundo's it was messy and greasy. Gaping at her image in the glass she turned back to her friend with confusion plainly evident in her features.

"But I still don't get it" she shook her head wishing for whatever was happening to be true.

Raimundo stayed quiet for a few moments before he finally resumed speaking "Im sorry, Master Fung was killed first" he sighed "Then Clay, Dojo, all of the Elder Monks and recently Omi" Kimiko could see the strain Raimundo was putting on his voice to say the last few words.

"H-how?" asked Kimiko as tears started streaming from her eyes.

Raimundo wiped away each and every tear that formed in Kimiko's sapphire eyes before explaining the occurrence of her friends deaths. He mentioned that Master Fung died as an example for Chase showing his power with the Grim Reaper. Clay was a victim of the lizard man who was in his reptilian form, he got ripped to shreds with the use of his claws. Chase had taken Dojo whilst Omi and Rai was busy fighting Jack Spicer for a Shen Gong Wu, the reptilian man had somehow roped Spicer into helping him bring down the Xiaolin Temple. He then used Dojo in his Lao Mang Long soup. Raimundo then explained how the Elder Monks were killed when they were meditating by the Grim Reaper. Lastly he described how Omi had sacrificed himself when Chase was going to yet again use the Grim Reaper on Raimundo, when it was pointed towards the brunette Omi knocked it out of Chase's hands. Unfortunately it was already activated so it took the life of Omi, seeing as he touched the Wu after it was activated. After the brunette finished he sighed and finished to clear the tears away from the females blue eyes.

"Oh" was all she managed to say, her word caught in her throat from what she has just been told.

"We should get into shelter, its not safe here" stated Raimundo looking around to see if he could locate any signs of life.

Looking around the fiery monk could tell that half of the temple had gone up into ashes, the sky was covered with dark ominous clouds and half of the forest that surrounded the temple was missing. Snapped out of her trance from looking at her surroundings she noticed Raimundo had started to walk away. They were walking past a crater with trees surrounding it although the trees had no leaves they were just dead bark. It then hit her where they were walking past, it's the koi point, or what's left of it. As soon as they were at the junction of the path, the right path heading to the koi pond, the left heading to the main building of the temple and the path straight ahead which would take the two monks to there destination. A blood curdling cry echoed through out the leafless trees, Kimiko looked towards Raimundo to see his face turn into one of shock.

"Damn, he's coming back… come on we have to go" the leader muttered, grabbing Kimiko's hand he carried on the path straight ahead.

"C-chase?" the Xiaolin girl asked all she got as a reply was a nod from the brunette.

Before they could go long down the path however they were stopped in there tracks by a shadowy figure slumping on the ground, the time was slowly passing and both monks could barely breath as the figure stood up taller revealing itself as Chase Young. However Chase was in his reptilian form, his snout picking up every detailed smell around the two Xiaolin's. Raimundo was fairly sure he could smell the blood on his cheek so he tried to wipe it off as discreetly as possible, unfortunately the reptile in front of them caught this movement.

"Is there something wrong, Dragon of the Wind" smirked the reptilian lizard, as he proceeded to move closer.

"No, im not scared off you Chase. We will take you down" spat Raimundo who calmly walked backwards, he put his arm in front of Kimiko as a suggestion that he would protect her.

"Considering all your friends are dead and there are only two of you left"

"They died for what they believe in" argued the Dragon of Wind

"How admirable" was all the reptilian Chase said before he pulled out the Grim Reaper, he aimed it directly for Raimundo and called the Wu's name. The next thing anyone knew the leader of the Xiaolin monks had fallen to the ground lifeless.

"RAI!" cried Kimiko who hastily kneeled down beside his body and held him in her arms. "You're a monster" the Dragon of Fire bit back holding Raimundo's lifeless corpse in her arms.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT" the reptilian lizard shot back, this outburst shocked Kimiko.

"M-my fault? What do you mean?" asked Kimiko who looked mildly surprised.

"I gave you those options, but you chose to ignore them. This is your punishment" he showed his claws to the Xiaolin monk so she knew what she would be getting.

Without thinking Kimiko dropped the corpse that lay in her hand and stood up with slow movements. Suddenly Chase's reptilian form slashed at her without warning which the Fire Dragon dogged by doing a back flip so she could gain distance between them. After she had gained enough distance she called her signature move a sent balls of fire shooting out towards the lizard. The fire balls landed a direct hit upon Chase however they didn't scratch him or burn him. All that emerged from the smoke was a very angry lizard charging with his claws ready, once he reached the lone monk he jolted out his claw but Kimiko swivelled around it to avoid any damage from him.

After yet again gaining more distance Kimiko shouted "What options? I don't know what your talking about"

The lizard man once again charged at the feminine monk and growled "like you don't know"

The harshness of Chase's last sentence got to her, even though he is evil he has never been like that he is normally civil. Distracted in her thoughts she didn't realize when Chase had charged at her again, when he swiped at her she only barely managed to dodge a fatal blow but unluckily he caught her arm. The pain she felt was just bearable, but she knew it would mean nothing if she couldn't survive this battle.

"JUDOLETTE FLIP FIRE" screamed Kimiko who hands and feet were starting to blaze as she ran at the reptilian Chase.

The petite girl jumped sky high and aimed a kick for Chase's head, unfortunately he dogged and kicked the monk in the back sending her flying a few feet. Picking herself off the floor and regaining her composure her hands re-lit before she charged back towards Chase. The lone monk then proceeded to fight with her hands a blaze with Chase in a fist fight, once Kimiko an opening she aimed a punch towards his snout. But Chase was too fast with un-godly speed he twisted his body around, grabbed both of the petite monks hand in his own whilst this action was being made Kimiko could feel the sharp claws of Chase's reptilian form stabbing into her skin, but the actions made were being done too fast for Kimiko to react to. After he had grabbed her hand he swiftly threw the monk over his head, so she hit her back on the hard concrete. After she landed she was in a daze for a few minuet due to the force of the impact, she found Chase staring down at her with his scaly foot on her abdomen. Kimiko didn't like the predicament she was in so she attempted to struggle her way out of Chase's grip.

The reptilian Chase bent down closer to the petite monks face before growling "Struggle and I'll crush you"

That comment managed to keep the young monk in her place, seeing as she didn't want to die and especially not in a place were she didn't know where she were. Coughing Kimiko built up some courage and asked "Those options you talked about, care to explain because you seem really mad at me"

Reptilian Chase pulled back up and sneered "You don't need to know those options, its no use now" Kimiko thought she could see sadness in the reptiles eyes but just as soon as she saw it, it was gone. "And you're the main route to this" he gestured around to the fallen temple and the leafless trees.

"I am?" questioned Kimiko who wanted to try her luck and route deeper. "Why?"

"Shouldn't you know" grumbled Chase "After all everything started on the 1st of February"

"1st of February, but that date hasn't happened yet" her confusion growing even more evident as she glanced up at the reptile towering above her.

"You are annoying me Kimiko" baring his fangs "This is goodbye forever" the young monk looked back into the reptiles eyes, in them she could see regret and hurt something she never thought she would ever see from the dark prince.

As Chase's reptilian form raised his right arm to provide the final finishing blow it started to rain. The drops simply sliding down and dripping of his scales, as he struck his claws down. The petite monk scrunched up her eyes and held her breath as she waited for the blow that would end her life…


End file.
